Twin Skills: Kidō Contest
Someone of Equal Footing A young red-haired girl was walking through the hills, far outside the Rukongai. A light breeze was blowing, the sun was shining, everything in itself seemed peaceful. Aside from the fact that every step she took caused birds to fly from their nests like a snake was near. "So this is the Soul Society?" She murmured. "Can't say I've been here too often, what with Kā-chan not wanting anything to do with the place anymore." She yawned. "I wonder if Chūnori is alright." As she walked, she stumbled across possibly the only thing that could mar the beautiful scenery. A dead tree. Although murdered might be a better term. It was charcoal black, and cut nearly in half, the tree leaning over. "Not sure if there's any point to my action at all but..." She clicked her fingers, causing a yellow barrier to form around the tree. She held her hands over the barrier, causing the tree to straighten, the bark returned to normal color, the gash caused by whatever cut it sealed, and leaves formed again. "There." She thought. "Beautiful again." While the red-haired woman was examining the scenery around her, as if a poor girl would have entered a mansion for the first time, a green-haired woman sitting on a large tree was watching her, wondering whether to interfere in her happiness or leave her to experience and express emotions that she herself could not do. She thought to herself." I wonder... what was that Kidō she used just now." Midori, as she felt a small amount of curiosity, her spiritual power flickered for a moment, in the color green, hoping that she didn't interfere in the woman's affairs, Midori had quickly retreated from the area, leaving a cool and hasty wind to be formed just as she hid. It didn't escape Akiko's notice however, and she turned just in time to see the woman's fleeting figure before it vanished. She frowned. "Now who was that?" She thought. "Doesn't matter I guess. I came here on a sightseeing trip! Not gonna let some possible stalker I could kill with no problem ruin it." She kept walking until she reached the Rukongai itself. She frowned. "Place really does looks like shit..." She sighed to herself as she kept walking, before the sound of a crying child caught her ears. She turned. Misery was to be expected in this place. The source of the crying was from a child, who had just fall onto what appeared to be a spiked branch, which was now impaled in his leg. The blood smelled good. She looked around. Everyone was ignoring the boy, no parents rushing to his aide. She walked over to him. "Stay still..."'' She said quietly, and she pulled the branch rather roughly from the boy's leg. Once again, she summoned the yellow barrier, this time to the leg, where she healed the cut. She picked the boy up. '' "Where do you live?" She asked, and the boy pointed far down the dusty road. She carried him to his home, various dogs barking and cats hissing as she passed. "Crazy animals." She thought as she left the boy at the house, explaining to the adults what had happened. She was beginning to like the World of the Living more and more. could have at least warned her the Soul Society would be like this. "You've nothing to worry about Ms. Kurosaki!" He had said, taking her money. "It's the afterlife right, what would possibly be wrong about it?" She was going to wring his neck and get a refund when she got back. Midori saw this, and this time, decided to intervene, knowing if this continued to happen it wouldn't be good, not for her or Soul Society, and stepped down gently from a tree, forming a small circular tornado around her before it dissipated as her feet gently patted the ground, she greeted." Good evening, may I please ask who you are and where you are from. Your intentions seem......rather unusual." Midori said in the most polite way possible, before saying." I am Midori Jinkou, a standard shinigami in these parts." Midori lied about her identity, as she knew if a captain suddenly appeared before a....visored most likely, they would be rather intimidated, or perhaps even provoked. "Hello stalker-san." Akiko said, smiling as she turned. "I'm Akiko Ichimaru, daughter of Kaemon and Asami Kurosaki." She coated the word's in sickening sweetness. "I'm here for sightseeing purposes, courtesy of ." "That is quite impolite isn't it? No problem. May I ask you to call me by my given name, Ichimaru-san.... however, for what reason do you have the same name as a traitor?" "By traitor, you mean that Gin Ichimaru?" Akiko asked. "Heard alot about him. He sounded fun. My name is Ichimaru because I am married to Echo Ichimaru." " Echo Ichimaru? I see....no matter, although if you are here for sightseeing purposes, could you not interfere in the daily life of the Soul Society, I see you are using an unusual Kidō spell. I have heard rumors that utilises similar spells to those, may I ask if this is true?" Midori said, in such a voice that one couldn't tell if she was asking a question or just talking for no reason. "Not sure." Akiko replied rudely, shrugging. "And I'm not interfering. I consider what I am doing helping, which is a lot more than most Shinigami can give themselves credit for." It was well known that Shinigami did not typically come to the Rukongai. " If shinigami did not come here, then what am I doing here. Am I an exception to this rule, or is what you are saying completely wrong. As for your healing....fine, but please realise that if you completely exhaust your spiritual energy because of this then you cannot blame us for that claim." Akiko let out a . "Exhaust my spiritual energy? For minor things like this? Impossible." " True, indeed your spiritual energy is quite high, I could sense it while you were walking around before. However, it seems you are highly skilled in Kidō, may I know who taught you?" " Tsukabishi." She replied simply. "Oh? So one of the Kidō Corps Commanders had taught you....no wonder your skill level is high enough to perform those feats...perhaps.." Midori stopped midway in thought once again, this time, not bothering to talk as she appointed a "thinking pose" Akiko frowned. "Perhaps what?" " Oh? Nothing, just wandering off in my trail of thought is all." Midori replied in an emotionless tone as usual. Akiko frowned. This girl was slightly annoying, but she was cute. And her spiritual pressure felt strong. "Fight me." Akiko suggested. Midori, although slightly surprised, didn't show any sign of any facial expression, and used her hands to raise her eyebrows in a questioning look, and asked." Why?" Akiko pressed a hand to her face. She hated when people needed a reason to fight. "You feel strong. That's about it honestly." " I feel strong? Wow....I never felt this feeling before, of strength, I guess that is the feeling that gives birth to arrogance. Maybe this is why I was toyed around with......all those years ago." Minako said, as she pulled her fingers across her mouth, forming a frown, before turning it into a smile, saying." I will fight you, but not here." She said, as her blunt expression came forward again before saying," You decide." "The ocean." Akiko suggested. "Nothing beats fighting over the sea." "Fine, shall we leave then?" Midori asked, although she started to move there already. It didn't take long to make it to the shore and Akiko kept running, running across the run, and jumping into the air far away from land. They were now over open sea. " You seem to be in a hurry? But as we are at sea, we can fight. No warnings are given." Midori said, as suddenly a large orb of flames was headed towards Akiko at great speed. Akiko immediately shot herself down like a bullet towards the water, inhaling deeply before she was submerged. She began to swim around, thinking. "Let's give this a whirl." She thought, swimming down just a bit deeper, keeping her mind concentrated on Midori's spiritual pressure. "Hadō number 13, Kirabi." Her hands began to glow a light golden. "Hadō number 33, Sōkatsui!" Her hands began to glow a light blue to pile on the golden and she shot the combined spell, which had the force of a Sōkatsui, but was released in many fast, small bullets like the Kirabi spell. She watched as the spell broke the surface of the water, waiting for feel for the impact. The spells clashed, causing a brief explosion that Midori viewed from the shore, causing wind to blow past her, as it tickled her face, she just said." You are indeed skilled. You are lucky you were taught by that man, otherwise your spells wouldn't have been enough to even collide with mine." Akiko, still underwater, didn't hear a word of this, thought she did feel an impact, but could feel it wasn't against flesh. She frowned and jumped out of the water, pointing her Zanpakutō at Midori. "Jūgeki Byakurai!" She cried, sending a large red bolt of lightning towards Midori. As she raised her hand, a barrier formed before Midori, redirecting the beam towards the ocean again, causing a large explosion in the water, as Midori said." Is that it?" But Akiko was already moving towards Midori, her hands moving fast. "Bakudō 62, Hyapporankan. Hadō 11, Tsuzuri Raiden." She formed a rod of energy, which she gripped, charging it with electricty and threw it towards Midori. She kept her focus on the spell, and, once she thought it was near enough, allowed it to split numerous shorter rods, each charged equally with electricity. "Bakudo no:9 Horin, Hado no:35 Akai hi Kire." Midori chanted, as she created multiple red laser tendrils which each had enough power to cause serious burns if they made contact. She directed these tendrils with her fingers to catch and incinerate the rods while she dodged the ones that the tendrils couldn't make contact with saying." You seem to favour combinations." "Gives me a chance to show off." Akiko explained, grinning. " If that is the case, try this. Bakudo no 12:Fushibi." Midori chanted, creating a large "net which entrapped the entire area in it's path, and then chanted." Hado no 2:Supakku." As she clicked her fingers, a spark formed on the Fushibi net, as the flames travelled through the net, exploding at every second and heading towards Akiko. "El Escudo!" She cried, forming a barrier in front of herself, then shaping it around it until it complete protected her. As the explosion reached her, she felt it force itself against the barrier, but it found no purchase against her protection. It did, however, crack and crumble after the explosion ceased. "Jūgeki Byakurai! Raikōhō!" She raised threw her hand outward, forming a red sphere at the tip of her finger, which then melded with a yellow light, firing an orange bolt of lighting towards Midoriko. Knowing that this spell would be very powerful, she chanted."Danku." Without any hand gestures, a transparent rectangular wall appeared before her, as the spell collided with the wall, the power of the spell distributed evenly among the barrier as it separated causing damage to the surrounding environment while keeping Midori intact and uninjured. "Oh she's good." Akiko thought, witnessing the powerful Danku spell the girl had cast so easily like it was nobodies business. "But can she handle a triple spell?" She extended her hands out once again. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Her hands began to glow blue, red, and yellow, each blending perfectly. "Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui! Hadō #63. Raikōhō! Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" The beam she fired from her hand was truly massive, causing quite a bit of the ocean to turn up as the beam shot towards Midori. "'' So, she's planning on a triple spell. I won't hold back either then." Midori said, before she started chanting." I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning. Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. To die from illusion, Rise my swords. Take my hand and stab all eternity!" Midori chanted as suddenly immense lightning formed around her body, as it took the form of countless spear like weapons with lightning crackling causing an immense screaching sound, she then chanted." Hado #53:Inyou Raikoushiden, Hado #41 Yariame, Hado #42 Sakkaku Ken." She chanted, doing the same and now the countless lightning spears crackling with immense lightning surrounding them were charging at the blast that Akiko had launched, knowing that side effects would be disastrous, she formed a barrier to make sure she hadn't been injured too badly from the presumed upcoming explosion. Akiko quickly donned her mask, and called out the name for another Kidō spell. "Hako Okuri." The flash of light and the explosion suddenly vanished. ''"Squandering energy like this...the mask is necessary now." "'' Another spell? Her skills are far more than I anticipated, I must stay cautious." Midori thought to herself, as she chanted." Hado no 26:Hibashira." As she chanted, the world itself seemed as if it was about to erupt, as suddenly pillars of flames were rising from everywhere, above Akiko, behind her and everywhere else, forming an omnidirectional attack that trapped her briefly before Midori started chanting." I pray to the lords that watch us from above, grant us the power of just one fulfilled desire, and let the shooting star that watches us from afar, annihilate our obstacles!." As she begun to chant this spell, many shuriken had started forming, surrounding Midori as she was chanting, in a manner similar to a prayer. During this, Akiko began to form hand signs, her face serious now. She hated to lose, and this spell would ensure her victory. As she formed the last seal, she parted her hands, a whirling orb appearing. '"Shōryochi."' She threw the orb into the air with great force, where it expanded into a much larger circle, and began to descend upon them. '"I hope you enjoy this, Midori."' She said, smirking under her mask. '"I'm taking this fight (and most of this ocean) to my world now."' Midori, although not visibly, was quite intimidated at the moment, this spell seemed to be very powerful, and although the spell about to be casted from herself wouldn't stop her from moving into that world, she could atleast prevent any injuries, she chanted."Soubyō" As a cube of transparent energy surrounded her, she was unaffected by the large currents of water that were attempting to smash her as her barrier removed them all from her own existence, for a limited amount of time atleast. Akiko had risen a barrier as well, which protected her from the force of the flowing water. Darkness quickly overcame them both, but it's effects were brief as they were soon revealed in what looked like a world of cliffs. The sun did not reach her, but a source of light was still apparent, however dim it was. The water fell straight to the bottom, crashing down on some of the rocks as it did so. Each of their barriers cracked and Akiko looked around. '"Welcome. To the Shōryochi."' "Shōryochi?" Midori wondered as her own barrier had dissipated, she had said." Is there any way to return? I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life in this barren area of cliffs." '"It's actually not a''' bad place." Akiko said, moving her mask off her face. Her eyes however, were still black and golden. "This dimension works the same as a Caja Negación. Technically, it's eternal imprisonment. But, beings of our level can get out after a few hours. No one lives in this dimension. We can fight all out in those two hours." " So that is your plan.....interesting. I'm not sure if I should take up on that, after all....." Midori said before appearing next to Akiko in an instant saying." Nobody has seen my full power.....yet." Midori said, as a red orb of energy formed in her hand, and she aimed it at Akiko, point blank. The girl summoned El Escudo once again, using it to protect her from the brunt of the blast, jumping back before anything else could hit her. Her eyes scanned the area. So much easier mask. She then charged in, both hands at her sides. Blue spiritual energy began to form and swirl there. "Hadō #3, Kajō!" She cried, extending both hands forward at Midori's torso, the spiraling spheres ready to send her into a world of pain. Creating a small barrier that absorbed the brunt of the attack before it snapped, causing Midori to be blown backwards slightly before regaining her balance, as she said." You are indeed powerful." "Thanks!" Akiko said, appearing behind her. "Bakudō #19. Kagesei!" Two purple stars formed on both sides of Midori, and began to close in. "There is no need for thanks. If you're strong, then someone must acknowledge it." Midori said as the purple stars begun to close in, she chanted." Inyō Raikōshiden." Forming an aura of lightning Kidō around her, she repelled the stars as she then chanted."Inu no Denkō" As she chanted the spell, the lightning around her turned into a wolf like figure charging at Akiko in a zig-zag pattern. The girl had already jumped back, and it was a good thing too, or the dog would have gotten her there. She extended her hand. "Kazāna!" A small black void appeared in her palm, sucking up several rocks and the lightning dog along with it. She instantly closed the void for fear of sucking in anything else, wincing slightly due to the new numbness in this hand. "Hadō #58, Tenran!" She cried, spinning her sword and letting loose a whirl of powerful air. "Kongōbaku." Midori chanted, as the orb of flame enlarged in her hand as she released it, directly into the tornado, creating a powerful surge of flame, that had spread in all directions and headed towards both Akiko and herself, although she had already prepared a barrier to stop the flames from touching her. "Hot!" As the flames touched her, leaving burns, it caused her to jump back. "Hadō 33, Sōkatsui! Hadō 34, Kongōbaku! Hadō 54, Haien!" Her hands began to glow the various colors of each spell, combining to form a deep purple. She extended her hand, opting to use to beam form of Sōkatsui to manifest her spell. As the spell came speeding at her, she hadn't had enough time to fully dodge the spell, leaving minor burns on her body as she moved behind Akiko using Shunpo, she chanted."Jūgeki Byakurai" As a red lightning beam headed towards Akiko at great speeds. She dodged, the spell just grazing her shoulder. "I'm never gonna do some damage now if I can't get her to stay still!" She thought, frowning, her black eyes gazing the area. This will be overkill, but it's worth it."'' "Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption! Ryubi no Jōmon!" Her hands became a blur as she made several different hand movements, forming over a dozen pillars which are arranged by her hand gestures, and making them form a gigantic shield or door like barrier between herself and Midori. "Koko no Jōmon!" A barrier appeared out of nowhere taking the shape of a watermill, taking it's place on the right side Midori, fair distance away. "Kikai no Jōmon!" Many small hexagons began combining to form a honeycomb-like structure, taking it's place at the girl's right. "Hoyoku no Jōmon!" A flaming obelisk formed in mid-air, from it, many planks combining to form a sort of lampshade resembling enfolding wings and a crude bird's head/body. The flames vanished as Akiko spoke the final words. "Shiji no Saimon!" From each barrier, light spurted, connecting each barrier to each other to form a rectangular prison-like barrier around Midori. " A powerful binding spell. Interesting, however you aren't the only one who can perform flashy spells." Midori said as she raised her hand pointing at Akiko before chanting."Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired." As she was chanting several spears of blinding light were created, as they charged at the barrier, creating a truly massive explosion, although Midori was caught in the crossfire, no serious damage had been dealt. Akiko's eyes narrowed. What the point of that? Hammering the spell from the inside? She moved over to the barrier, waiting until the explosions ceased, and opened the hole in Koko no Jōmon, placing her hand in front of it. Her mask was on. '''"Hyōga Seiran." She called out, firing a massive wave of ice directly into the barrier. With no space to dodge, as the ice would freeze everything inside, it was a guaranteed hit. She jumped back as a precaution. Midori knew that she had very little time and as soon as the opportune moment arised she dashed straight towards the exit, absolutely ignoring the ice completely, despite being hammered with it, she was surrounded by an aura of spiritual energy, deflecting the weak ice and only allowing the stronger part of the spell to hit her. Just before the opening had closed, she narrowly got out of the barrier, before using Shunpo to gain some distance, visibly injured she said." That was quite close. I must admit, that attack could have killed me." Akiko removed the mask from her face again. "Tch..." She frowned. "I wasn't expecting that. I should have made the exit smaller." "Reflecting upon errors? Hmm you are indeed a good combatant. Reflection is something not most are capable of." Midori said to Akiko. Akiko laughed. "Again, I thank you." She noticed the two hours was passing quickly. Forming a golden triangle with her finger, she shot three beams of light towards Midori, aiming to pin her to one of the rock pillars. "Shitotsu Sansen." Dodging the spell rather easily, she replied with a fitting."Rikujōkōrō." As beams of light were attempting to bind Akiko from all sides. She grinned. "Nasōkyū!" As she uttered the words, a nearly transparent, honeycomb-esque barrier formed around her. The moment the six rods hit it, the reflected, heading right back towards their caster in the same formation. "Interesting spell. I'll have to see it more." Midori thought to herself, as she snapped her fingers, causing a barrier to prevent the binding spell from reaching her before chanting." Raikoho." Firing a large wave of yellow spiritual energy at her opponent with crackling speeds and power. "Surprised. I hit the jackpot on that one." Akiko thought, responding to the Raikoho with a Raikoho, cancelling each other out. "Tell me, were you hoping I'd use that same spell again?" "Why would I be?" Midori asked, this time chanting."Gaki Rekkō." Forming a green circle of energy, she blasted off multiple green energy beams, all homing towards Akiko. "Cero Dividido." She said, pointing her finger at Midori, firing a Cero in the same pattern as the Gaki Rekkō, again cancelling it out. She took off, appearing over Midori. "Cero." From her palm, she fired a Cero down towards her. "Danku." Midori chanted, barely in time to block most of the damage, before the barrier cracked, allowing some damage on Midori she chanted without any hesitation." Norowa Shukufuku." Raising a hand directed at Akiko, a surge of purple energy sprang out of it, heading directly for Akiko." I'm not holding back." "Ōka Hōken." Coating her fist and arm in spiraling pink reishi, she vanished, appearing behind Midori and thrusting her fist forward. Using enough speed to effortlessly dodge the attack, she appeared just above Akiko's range, quite a few metres away from her, she said." You are very powerful. I haven't battled someone this seriously in a while." "Last time I battled someone seriously, they were trying to kill me and my family." Akiko said, her black and gold eyes narrowing as she remembered it. Centuries ago and yet still fresh in her mind. " I see... No matter, shall we continue? Okasen." Midori chanted, as a yellow blast of spiritual energy headed towards Akiko. "Sōkatsui!" She cried, firing the stronger spell at the weaker. "You believe spells are weaker according to their number? Interesting." Midori said, as the two spells clashed. She had a point. The true power of spells was how much power one put into them. Then let's see how she liked this. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." This was called Kōjutsu Eishō, a technique where a Kidō user states the incantation after they fired a Kidō spell to power it up. And it worked, the Sōkatsui taking over the Ōkasen, demolishing it and making it's way towards Midori. " Oh? Kōjutsu Eishō? You used my own argument against me." Midori bluntly said, chanting."Mukō." As a shield of energy similar to Danku appeared before her, blocking the spell rather easily. "Something I noticed. We both seem to excel in barriers." " I would have to estimate that females have a tendency of placing barriers, do you not think so?" Midori asked, as she carefully descended on one of the cliffs. "Not really. Hachi-san, the former Kidō Corps Lieutenant is very skilled in barrier's. I'd say it depends on their attitude towards battle. I love to see an opponent's expression when their attack is stopped like nothing." "Oh? Interesting answer." Midori said, as she decided to continue the battle." Sajo Sabaku." As Midori released a golden chain of spiritual energy at Akiko, hoping to bind her. "Nasōkyū!" She cried, once again forming the transparent barrier. The golden chain hit...and then rebounded towards Midori, the barrier shattering again. " So it shatters after every use?" Midori wondered, avoiding the chain as she wanted to test something." Hyappo Rankan, Byakurai, Shakkaho." Consecutively firing off the three spells in rapid succession. "K-Kazāna!!!" She cried, throwing her hand forward, creating the black void again that sucked in each and every spell that was fired at her. She immediately closed the hole, wincing again. Not a spell she should keep using. Slightly drained from the usage of all her spells, Midori still remained persistent, although surprisingly went to using , and with extreme speed, got behind Akiko, as she used a graceful flip, and attempted to attack her with a precise strike imbued with explosive spiritual energy. She dodged with Shunpo, appearing behind her. "Ōka Hōken! Raka Hōken!" She cried, her arms erupting in swirls of spiritual energy. If this hit, there wouldn't be enough of the inflicted body area to spread on a cracker. Midori was barely able to dodge the strikes, as some of the strike slightly bruised her face, Midori swiftly moved backwards, regaining her distance. She calmed herself down before chanting." Shakkaho, Hainawa!" Midori chanted, creating ropes of fiery energy that had explosive power to them towards Akiko. "Not!" She summoned a yellow barrier, which deflected the rope, sending it flying downward. At this moment, a large crack in the sky formed, and ripped itself open, revealing a swirling portal. Midori realised something unusual was about to happen, and decided to head to the portal at high speeds, getting closer and closer every passing second, she didn't decide to restrain Akiko, not wanting her to be trapped in here forever she focused on her destination. Akiko stood there, watching. She waved cheerfully. "See you!" She said, smiling. "It was nice meeting you." " Are you planning on staying here?" Midori said, stopping midway as the portal was slowly closing, but Midori had ignored that and replied." Indeed it was nice meeting you however." Midori said as she dashed off again, and just as it was about to close, Midori also waved goodbye to her, without any expression on her face, the portal closed as she had begun to return to her world, she thought to herself." I need these bruises fixed soon." Akiko yawned. "She was cute." She thought to herself, as she snapped her fingers several times, forming barriers around several destroyed areas. They began to restore. "Probably would have been nice to get to know her betters." Her eyes returned to normal and her Hollow mask shattered, falling to the ground. "But I'm married and have a kid. Not much I can do..."